Lucy Dragneel
Lucy (Heartfilia) Dragneel is a Fairy Tail Celestial Spirit mage and mother to Nashi, Liddan, Layla, Jude, and the triplets, Igneel, Mavis, and Luna. She is married to Natsu Dragneel and has accomplished S-Class in Fairy Tail. Appearance Lucy is a fair and beautiful woman with long blonde hair and round brown eyes. Despite her inclining age, her body hasn't changed much and she still maintains an hourglass figure. Her breasts are large and she still holds pride for that, but her stomach has several stretch marks from her many straining pregnancies (as she did give birth to triplets). Lucy generally dresses in plainer clothes. Her skirts are longer than the ones she wore when a teenager, and her hair is most often kept up in a bun or single ponytail straight back (rather than to the side). When she works on missions, she often wears pants, as long skirts can become bothersome when running. Along with the tight pants, she wears cargo boots, a tank top, and jacket. Personality Lucy is much less vain and romantic as she was before joining Fairy Tail. As the years past, her passion and generosity has not faded, and she has accomplished great things thanks to this. Lucy is much less of a romantic now, becoming more realistic in her expectations of love following the start of her relationship with Natsu. She stopped expecting him to be her prince charming and felt all the better for it, as she said, "I used to want a prince, but I came to realize that dragons are much more fun." As a mother, Lucy is responsible and compassionate, terrified of the near-death experience her children have come to face thanks to their impressive magic skill. However, having seven children, there are times where Lucy will be much less empathetic towards her children and can tend to distribute tough love or just plain apathy when she's worn out. Nonetheless, she always shows support towards her children, not letting her own fears stop her children from achieving their dreams. History Original Story Lucy joined Fairy Tail upon meeting Natsu and Happy in Hargeon. After joining Fairy Tail, she and Team Natsu went on many adventures, both fun and dangerous. She was able to grow as not only a mage, but as a person through these many experiences. With Lucy's leadership, and the strength of the Dragon Slayers, Lucy and Fairy Tail were able to defeat Acnologia, and Lucy finally accomplished her dream of becoming an author. The Later Years Following the defeat of Acnologia, Lucy came to terms with her feelings for Natsu and began to pursue him romantically. It was difficult, as Natsu remained annoyingly ignorant to her feelings, but Lucy soon managed to confess her feelings and begin a relationship with Natsu. At some point, before their marriage, Lucy and Natsu take a trip together to the beach (without Happy, as Lucy specifically requested) and things take a turn for the worst. Little is known about this trip, but Lucy didn't explain that a man by the name of Liddan did, in fact, save her from a burning building. He was a burly Scottish man with bright red hair that caught fire as he saved Lucy. Upon saving Lucy, he asked that in thanks of Lucy's salvation, that Lucy and Natsu name their first son after him. While they did agree to do this in person, both had promised halfheartedly as Natsu wanted to name his first son after Igneel. Sometime later, they marry and begin living together. When Lucy discovers she's pregnant, she is hesitant to tell Natsu as it was unplanned. When she finally gains the courage to tell him, he unexpectedly panics and begins to try preparing for every little thing all at once, making Lucy relieved that Natsu will in fact be a good father and take the job seriously. While there were some complications with her birth, but thanks to Natsu heating her body with his fire, she was born a healthy baby girl. Lucy then and there decided to name her "Nashi" from the phrase "om nashi me", which she believed translated to mean "I will love you forever". Upon later research, Natsu actually discovered the phrase might also mean "Oh infinite nakedness", but they decided not to tell this to Nashi. Liddan is born a little over a year after, and when he is born, he came out with his hair on fire. This reminded them of Liddan and their promise to him, thus, they fulfilled their promise to him and named their first child Liddan. As Nashi and Liddan grew, it was apparent that they each had their favorites. Nashi seemed to be more attached to Natsu, always wanting to play with him and practice her uncontrolled abilities with fire. However, Liddan clung to his mother, much more timid and less eager to use his abilities. He would later learn to use his abilities, and try to be tough like his sister. Magic and Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic: Lucy practices Celestial Spirit Magic, a type of Spatial Magic which allows her to summon Celestial Spirits, magical beings residing in the Celestial Spirit World, using the Keys of their respective Gates. When summoning a Spirit, the Keys are enveloped with a soft, golden light. Once a contract has been made with a Spirit, such Spirit will be available for Lucy to summon on certain days, in which it will fight on her side and perform several tasks for her.Her Celestial Spirits have varying levels of power, with different ones being more suited for certain tasks than others, not necessarily related to battle. For example, Aquarius can manipulate water, creating powerful waves which can sweep away large amounts of foes at once, while Taurus has enormous physical strength, making him a valuable melee fighter, able to flank Lucy during battle and tackle opponents on her behalf. However, Celestial Spirits are sentient beings who possess personalities and traits, and are thus able to act accordingly during battle, sometimes even ignoring Lucy's orders and acting on their own. Celestial Spirit Mages have the potential to obtain extremely rare Gold Keys, which open the gates of the "Ecliptic Zodiacs," and more common, store-bought Silver Keys. There are a large number of Silver Keys, but there are only 12 Gold Keys, each of them being related to a specific astrological sign. So far, Lucy has obtained 10 Gold Keys and 5 Silver Keys, a considerable amount of Keys for a single Celestial Spirit Mage. Lucy's ability to summon her Spirits is limited by how much Magic Power she has to sustain them; the more Spirits she summons and the more powerful they are, the more Magic Power she exhausts. She is capable of using five of her Ecliptic Zodiac Keys in one day, a noteworthy feat, and she has also demonstrated the ability to summon Celestial Spirits by simply calling on them instead of using their keys. *'Force Gate Closure': Lucy is able to force the gate of a Celestial Spirit to close against their will, prompting them to return to the Celestial Spirit World. She demonstrated this ability when Taurus was taken over by Sherry Blendy through her Magic and was forced to attack Lucy. For a Celestial Spirit Mage, obtaining this ability seems to be a remarkable feat. When using this ability, it is possible that once a spirit has been absorbed by someone, the absorber may go to the Celestial Spirit World as well. *'Multiple Summons': Lucy has gained the advanced ability to summon more than one Celestial Spirit at once: she has been even shown summoning all of her Gold Keys (5 of them at the time) and one of her Silver Keys (Plue) at once, something which greatly astonished Loke; however, due to the large amount of Magic Power required for such feat, she was able to keep it active for just a handful of seconds. After gaining access to her Second Origin, Lucy gains a greater control over this ability, as seen during her fight with Flare when she was able to keep two Celestial Spirits' gates open nearly effortlessly. This provides her greater flexibility as she is able to combine the aspects of her Spirits' powers and abilities to form new and more powerful attacks.27 She can also use her own Magic in combination with another Spirit to increase the power of an attack.28 During her fight against Tartaros, Lucy managed to open three gates simultaneously, something which has been referred to as a forbidden technique. *'Recompense Summoning' (代償召喚術 Daishō Shōkanjutsu): A technique that only a Celestial Spirit Mage possessing enough Magic Power to open three or more Golden Zodiac gates simultaneously is able to carry out, in order to summon the Celestial Spirit King, the strongest among the Spirits, once. In order to save her friends, Lucy sacrificed Aquarius's key as the sacrifice needed to be of a Spirit she has strong mutual trust with. By doing so, Lucy was able to summon the Spirit King and destroy Plutogrim. *'Star Dress'( Sutā Doresu): A Celestial Spirit Magic spell in which Lucy incorporates the power of a Celestial Spirit into her body by placing the key of the Spirit in question on her chest. The power manifests itself in the form of a wardrobe change (similar to Requip), in this case in the form of a dress centered around the Spirit in question's own wardrobe. **'Star Dress: Aquarius Form': This form was bestowed upon her by the Celestial Spirit King, and once in it, Lucy took on an appearance based on Aquarius' own, having acquired a bikini top that sports a zigzag design and a miniskirt. Aquarius' zodiac sign is located between Lucy's collarbone whilst in this state.The tattoo fades away as Lucy collapses after successfully casting Urano Metria and defeating Jackal, however she was later seen with the tattoo once more. ***'Water Magic' (水系各種魔法 Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): After sacrificing Aquarius' key to summon the Celestial Spirit King, Lucy was bestowed the Magic of Aquarius by the Celestial Spirit King, which allowed her to both consciously and unconsciously make use of her friend's powers. ****'Water Barrier': Lucy generates a powerful barrier of water, capable of blocking even the explosions generated by Jackal's powerful Curse. ***'Earth Magic' (土系各種魔法 Tsuchi Kei Kakushu Mahō): Lucy was also shown to be capable of employing this specific form of Magic, although, it is worth to note that the earth she manipulates still retains fluid motion of water. Such was the case during her battle against Brandish. ****'Aqua Metria' (アクアメトリア Akua Metoria):Lucy utilizes this spell makes the land flow in waves like the sea and attacks the opponent with it. *Star Dress: Leo Form (レオフォーム Reo Fōmu): By incorporating the power of Loke into her body, Lucy becomes cloaked in an elegant, frilled, black ball gown that is slit up her left leg and tied with gold sash that sits around her hips. A black, frilled choker sits around her neck, and a ribbon with the mark of the Leo zodiac emblazoned upon it falls between her breasts. The accompanying sleeves of the dress are detached, sitting on Lucy's upper arm and falling to her forearm, where they flare outward. Around the bodice of her dress is more golden trim, curving inward under her bust. Additionally, Lucy sports black heels and her hair is now tied up in a quaint bun that is decorated with a black flower. Due to having taken on some of Loke's power, Loke's zodiac sign appears upon Lucy's right breast. **Regulus : Due to having taken on some of Loke's power, Lucy becomes able to use Regulus in a manner similar to Loke: imbibing parts of her body to do enhanced melee damage. ***Regulus Lucy Kick: A variation of her signature Lucy Kick attack, after surrounding her feet with the light of Regulus that enhances the strength of the kick. ***Regulus Lucy Punch: A variation of her signature attack Lucy Punch attack, after surrounding her feet with the light of Regulus that enhances the strength of her punch. *Star Dress: Virgo Form: Lucy incorporates the power of Virgo into her body, which grants her a dress very similar to Virgo 's own, however due to its lacking the entire shoulder and most of the upper arms, the apron is now a pattern on the front of the dress; Lucy also receives a more frilly version of Virgo's headpiece, and still has Virgo's collar, albeit with the strings that are on Virgo's headpiece tied in a bow knot around it. She also bare Virgo's Zodiac sign on her right shoulder. **Earth Magic : While in this form, Lucy gains access to Virgo's Earth Magic. ***Diver: Lucy, now with the powers of Virgo, has the ability to use Diver and tunnel through the earth. *Star Dress: Taurus Form: Lucy incorporates the power of Taurus into her body, which grants her an outfit consisting of a bra and sleeves with a cow pattern and pants that leave her right leg entirely revealed. She also dons a pair of gloves and boots as well as a belt where Taurus Zodiac sign is located and a bag around her waist. While sporting this dress she uses her hair in two buns, one at each side of her head abut also leaving some hair hanging. Lucy also carries her whip with her in this form. **'Immense Strength': This form grants Lucy the grand strength of Taurus, allowing her to pull a target with her whip while striking everything it touches, including other targets and even destroying the ground without any fatigue. This also enhances the sheer physical strength of Lucy's melee combat enough to either incapacitate her targets, or send them flying. ***Earth Wave: Lucy strikes the ground with her whip, causing it to rupture the earth in the area in front of her, damaging anyone above it. ***Lucy Punch: Lucy briefly empowers her fist and subsequently lunges at her target, punching them with great strength. ***Lucy Kick: Lucy is able to amplify the strength of her signature attack with her immense strength. *Star Dress: Sagittarius Form: Lucy incorporates the power of Sagittarius into her body, which grants them an outfit consisting of a twin-tailed coat and sleeves that leave the shoulders and upper back bare. A pair of dark thigh-high boots with light trim at the top, which split above the knees to reveal the front of the thighs, are also donned. The hair is styled into a typical ponytail with two bangs framing the face. In addition, Sagittarius's zodiac sign is located on the left shoulder. **Marksmanship Specialist : This form grants Lucy the excellent marksmanship of Sagittarius, allowing her to fire several arrows simultaneously with each arrow hitting its mark. ***Energy Arrows : Lucy is able to create energy arrows just by the use of her bow. ***Star Shot: Lucy is able to fire a series of homing arrows which explode upon contact with their targets. *Star Dress: Aries Form: Lucy incorporates the power of Aries into her body, which she is granted an outfit consisting of a two-toned, short woolen hoop dress that ends at Lucy's mid-thigh level. The dress leaves her shoulders and arms bare, however, her arms are covered by woolen arm warmers and a woolen scarf is wrapped around her neck. Her legs are covered by horizontally striped leggings. She bares a tattoo of Aries' zodiac sign on her left shoulder. Lucy's hair is styled into bangs framing her face whilst two ram horns sit aside her head, behind which a pair of side ponytails emerge from. *Star Dress: Gemini Form: Lucy incorporates the power of Gemini into her body, which grants her a two tone skirt with a high collar, and an upside down kite-shaped cleavage window, with two tassels along each of her collarbones, finished off with a plated belt that sits on her waist. She also wears odd colored thigh-high boots, and tops it off with a kokoshnik. *Star Dress: Scorpio Form: Lucy incorporates the power of Scorpio into her body, wearing a skin-tight outfit, of which vertical stripes run downward, and the back of the outfit leaves her back exposed, as the opening is in form of a scorpion's stinger. The limbs of the outfit are dark-colored, with a wavy stripe running downwards by the side of each limb. The areas such as the shoulders, elbows, knees, legs and forearms are covered in armor plates, of which the forearm gauntlets leave the hands exposed. The waistline is lightly colored, with lines running across the edges, and has a chain with a tail-like protrusion above Lucy's tailbone. She also dons a headband adorned with the Scorpio's zodiac sign on it. *'Enhanced Speed': This form grants the user speed as they fly through a sandstorm allowing them to land multiple attacks on their targets. **Sand Flight : This form allows the user to blend in a sandstorm and fly freely.56 *Star Dress: Cancer Form: Lucy incorporates the power of Cancer into her body, wearing an outfit that appears to mostly be a qipao, albeit with long, wide sleeves and anobi, both present in kimono, suggesting it to be a combination of the two mentioned attires. Below the waist are pieces of cloth hanging in form of vertical stripes. As legwear, she wears knee-high socks, as well as flip-flops. In addition, Lucy's hair is tied up in two high pigtails, secured by a round, pincer-shaped clips. *'Enhanced Speed': This form grants Lucy Cancer's enhanced speed that allows her to move very fast and make swift hand movements which allows them to wield her twin blades with great speed. *'Twin Blades': This Star Dress comes with a pair of normal blades, in a way reminiscent of a pair of scissors, which Lucy utilizes in combat. *'Star Dress: Capricorn Form :'The user gains dark-colored shades that negates any type of Eye Magic used against them.This Star Dress allows the user to don a black and purple sleek skirt with large slits on both sides of the dress while covering the front and back. Their hair is braided with two large bands of hair in the back with black bows on each strand. The user gainsCapricorn's horns protruding from their head as well as white long boots with black long sleeves. *Unison Raid: An ability which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined and stronger attack. This is, apparently, a highly advanced form of Magic, with many priests having wasted their entire lives trying to achieve it, without success. However, Lucy and Juvia Lockser succeeded on their first try, with Aquarius's giant wave combining with Juvia's own water to create a powerful, large whirlpool which not even Vidaldus Taka's water-proof hair could absorb. Later on, Lucy managed to achieve Unison Raid again with Wendy Marvell, combining Scorpio's Sand Buster with Wendy's Sky Dragon's Roar in a single, powerful vortex, which, together with Gray Fullbuster's Ice-Make: Hammer, greatly enhanced Natsu Dragneel's speed, allowing him to strike Hades with his Fire Dragon's Sword Horn. *Urano Metria: A powerful spell, known as the "Ultimate Magic of the Stars", in which the knowledge to achieve such was momentarily bestowed upon Lucy by Hibiki Lates through the use of his Archive Magic. After she was granted such spell, Lucy fell in a state of trance, in which she chanted out the spell's incantation. This prompted the area around Angel, her opponent, to become full of star-like lights, followed shortly after by a blanket of darkness reminiscent of a night sky. All of the star-like lights exploded at the same time, inflicting heavy damage upon Angel. Once Urano Metria was cast, Lucy awoke from her trance, completely unaware of what she did.62 This spell seems to be exhausting to cast as Lucy claims to lack the energy to move after waking up from the trance. During the Grand Magic Games, Lucy combines her Magic Power with Gemini's and together they cast this spell. However, the spell is canceled by another Mage before its effects can be seen but Lucy noted it wouldn't be as powerful as the last time she used it with the Magic Power she had left. After receiving Aquarius's Magic from the Celestial Spirit King, Lucy is able to cast the spell on her own; powerful enough to defeat Jackal. *Fairy Sphere: After utilizing the instructions from the book that Mavis wrote for its incantation, Lucy is able to cast the Magic. With it and the power of the other Fairy Tail members she is able to create a ethereal orb, which is one of the most indestructible defense magic available; even someone of the magnitude of Acnologia cannot break it. *'Gottfried': A super Magic which is long forgotten. To activate the spell, the casters must kneel on the ground and hold hands, while one has to recite the incantation. Whilst chanting, an aura will encase the casters, which will surge upwards, and stars will slowly fill up the heavens; as the caster yells out the spell's name, the aura will become a beam, together with the stars shining brighter, swirling around the target. However, the spell will inflict pain to the users. The spell was powerful enough to shatter the Celestial Globe to pieces. Lucy cast the spell by joining her Magic with Yukino and Hisui E. Fiore. *'Enhanced Durability': Despite her fragile appearance and her tendency to avoid combat, Lucy has proven herself to be quite resilient: she was able to survive the assault of a sadistic Zero,68 while she was still unconscious and somehow get back up; withstand a barrage of kicks from Kain Hikaru, an individual capable of breaking down trees and rocks through sheer physical power, without incapacitating damage, and also endure Kain trying to crush her head with his massive arms. Later on, during Team Natsu's fight with Hades, she survived being blasted, together with Erza, by one of his explosions. *'Enhanced Endurance': Lucy has been shown to have great physical stamina. When having Taurus and Aries gates opened for a long while, she hasn't shown to have any fatigue at all when they were absorbed by Franmalth. After being heavily injured by Franmalth using Hades Formula 28, she was able to hold herself against Tartarus. And even after being hurt by Jackal's explosions and while exhausted having two gates opened at once, she was able to open a third gate which is known to be a forbidden technique. *'Keen Intellect': Lucy has proven herself to be a very intelligent, logical and intuitive Mage. She was able to figure out that Bora had slipped a sleeping drug in her wine without tasting it.73 Being an avid reader, she has also shown to be adept at solving words-related puzzles and riddles: she was able to see through the spell whichZekua Melon cast onto his Daybreak book and work out the book's true content.In addition, during the S-Class Trial, she figured out the location of Mavis Vermilion's grave with relative ease through the use of the "clues" hidden in the Trial's setup, being apparently the only member of Fairy Tail to achieve this. Lucy also uses her intellect as an advantage to help herself and friends in winning battles by tricking her opponents. By the year X792, through notes and observation, Lucy can tell that Scarmiglione hid their true strength, and she predicted the outcome of their battle with ease. *'Magic Sensor': Lucy has shown to be able to sense Magic to a certain extent. This was first seen when she was battling against the Nine Demon Gates in Alegria, being able to sense all her comrades Magic despite being ensnared by the monster. After the one year time skip, during the Grand Magic Games, she was able to sense that the members of Scarmiglione were easily more powerful than their opponents, despite their efforts in hiding their strength, and could quickly tell that the intruder was much more stronger and dangerous before he even displayed his power. *Master Whip Specialist : Despite not being often shown due to her tendency to avoid battle or have her Spirits fight for her, she is efficient in using a whip, being skilled enough to grab opponents through its use, and to employ it as an effective weapon at short-to-mid range. *Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant : While not as proficient as the other members of Team Natsu, Lucy possesses some skill in melee combat. In addition, while never relying on punches, likely due to her limited physical strength, Lucy possesses some kicking prowess, as seen during the Phantom Lord arc, she was able to send Reedus flying with a simple kick despite him being much larger than she is. After one year time skip, Lucy employs some armed and unarmed combat in conjunction with some of her Star Dress forms to have more advantage in battle. **Lucy Kick: A so-called "final attack" which is more of a simple, non-magical melee move: Lucy lashes out in her target's direction, then jumps and uses the gained momentum to strike the opponent with a simple kick. While not particularly powerful or exclusive in its performance, this attack was effective enough to defeat the leader of the Dark Guild Naked Mummy raid squadron sent to rob the Love & Lucky Guild as well as Bickslow during the S-Class Promotion Trial. * Equipment Her basic items are her Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. Currently, she has fifteen different keys. Gold Keys: * Gate of the Golden Bull Key: Summons the Golden Bull, Taurus. * Gate of the Giant Crab Key: Summons the Giant Crab, Cancer. * Gate of the Maiden Key: Summons the Maiden, Virgo. * Gate of the Archer Key: Summons the Archer, Sagittarius. * Gate of the Lion Key: Summons the Lion, Loke. * Gate of the Twins Key: Summons the Twins, Gemini. * Gate of the Ram Key: Summons the Ram, Aries. * Gate of the Scorpion Key: 'Summons the Scorpion, Scorpio. * 'Gate of the Goat Key: Summons the Goat, Capricorn. Silver Keys: * Gate of the Southern Cross Key: Summons the Southern Cross, Crux. * Gate of the Clock Key: Summons the Clock, Horologium. * Gate of the Lyre Key: Summons the Lyre, Lyra. * Gate of the Canis Minor Key: Summons the Canis Minor, Nikora (Plue). * Gate of the Compass Key: Summons the The Compass, Pyxis. Artificial Keys: * Celestial Spirit Banishment Key: Banishes the Maiden, Virgo.' ' Normal Whip: A normal whip which Lucy initially employed as her weapon of choice. It was brown in color, completely covered in small rhombs, and possessed a notably large handle, in comparison to the thin rope part. It ended in a distinctive, heart-shaped cracker. Lucy was usually shown carrying it around rolled up, secured to her left hip via a small clasp on her belt.' ' Fleuve d'étoiles '( ''Etowāru Furūgu): An extendable whip coming from the constellation of Eridanus, in the Celestial Spirit World. After losing her standard whip during her imprisonment in Edolas, Lucy was given this weapon by Virgo to fight Byro, in order to avoid depleting all of her Magic Power by summoning her Spirits. While not in use, only the whip's handle is visible, this possessing a simple, cylindrical form, with a dark central part and lighter edges; the lower one is covered in stud-like ornaments and has a small rope hanging from it, to which a star-shaped pendant is attached. When the weapon is being used, a jet of flowing water is created from the handle, which remains compact, and twists as if it were a whip's rope part. The water seems to have material properties, with Lucy being capable of grabbing foes or objects with it, as well as to perform attacks. The Fleuve d'étoiles is Lucy's current weapon, with her carrying it around in the very same spot which her old whip used to have, attached to her belt, in correspondence to her left hip. "Fleuve d'étoiles" is French for "River of Stars," living up to the whip's appearance and origin. '''ColorS ( Karāzu): Lucy stated possessing this very common Magic Item. It's a book-shaped device that allows the user to change the color of their outfit according to their mood.' ' Gale-Force Reading Glasses (風詠みの眼鏡 Kazeyomi no Megane): Lucy, being an avid reader, possesses a pair of enchanted reading glasses, allowing her to read at an extremely accelerated rate. Through their use, she was capable of reading Daybreak, a full book, in only a few minutes. Having a simple, plain dark frame and elongated oval lenses, the only distinctive traits of such magical glasses are the small carvings on the left lens' bottom left part, depicting a small wing flanked by a pair of stylized hearts, as well as the wing-like protrusion on the side of the frame. It's currently unknown what rate of reading speed Lucy's pair provides. Light Pen (光筆 Hikari Pen): Lucy possesses this special type of pen, which she uses to rewrite E.N.D.'s book.Category:Fairy Tail Category:Dragneel